supermanrebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
Superman Unchained (Vol 1) 7
Synopsis for "Out of Time" Outside the Fortress of Solitude, Sam Lane and a retinue of heavily armed men are converging. He gives Superman just under two minutes to surrender the Earthstone and anything else of interest. Lois warns that her father is quite serious, and will destroy the fortress. Superman, though, refuses. In the Batcave, meanwhile, Wraith prepares to kill Batman for embarrassing him in front of General Lane, warning that Superman will not be able to come and help him. Batman activates the stealth component of his Batsuit, warning that this means Superman will not be able to come and rescue Wraith from him. Lois warns that her father's weapons are designed to kill Superman, and Superman must admit that he should have been more careful. He shouldn't have brought her there in the first place, for one thing. He supposes that perhaps Wraith was right about him; that Superman as he has existed to this point can't last forever. With the understanding that he may not survive the day, Superman tries to tell Lois that in everything he did, he always tried to do what was right. Lois insists that neither of them are going anywhere. The Earthstone was given to her to protect. Suddenly, a violent explosion signals that Sam Lane has abandoned his countdown ultimatum in favor of simply opening fire. Lois insists that she will stay with Superman to the end. Wraith searches for Batman, sure that he will eventually find the human. Batman responds by launching one of the Batwings to crash into him in a flaming explosion. Angrily, Wraith warns that Batman will run out of toys eventually. Sending all of his vehicles careening toward his enemy, Batman remarks that they're all insured. Knowing that she won't let him return her to her father, Superman locks Lois in a safe place before donning a suit of armor and going out to face Sam alone. Wraith locates Batman by raising the temperature of the air to the point that it burns the man. Wraith attacks him mercilessly, deriding Batman's perception of himself as a soldier. He sees things differently. Batman smirks, offering a penny for Wraith's thoughts on the matter. Before Wraith can say anything, the Giant Penny flattens him against the wall, flung by Wonder Woman. Superman remembers to Sam Lane the fable of the two fighting roosters who are eaten by a wolf. He explains that it is not a metaphor about the strength of armies its moral is one of humility. The roosters should have united to face the bigger danger; the wolf. Lane disagrees, commenting that whatever the case, his version of the story is the one that will be remembered by history. He is prepared to let Superman surrender, but if the alien fails, he will kill him. Lois, meanwhile, begs for the fighting to stop, and somehow activates the Earthstone. She uses it to free her from the Fortress, and disables her father's army. Though she saved Superman's life, she admits that she sensed someone else inside the stone, and it is something terrible in there. Superman gets Lois to safety, commenting that she will have to detach herself from the stone immediately. Then, he turns his attention to Sam Lane, tearing open his tank and demanding to know where Wraith is. In the increasingly ruined Batcave, Wraith fights off Batman and Wonder Woman mocking their belief that they are symbols who stand for something. Suddenly, the Batcomputers flicker on with the symbol of the House of El. Batman remarks that that is a symbol, standing for Superman about to kick Wraith's ass. Almost immediately, Superman crashes down like a comet into the cave, and challenges Wraith to a fight outside. Appearing in "Out of Time" Featured Characters *Superman (Clark Kent) Supporting Characters *Lois Lane *Batman *Wonder Woman Villains *Sam Lane *Wraith Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *'Arctic' **Fortress of Solitude *Gotham City **Batcave Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *Batplane *Batmobiles Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/comics/superman-unchained-2013/superman-unchained-7 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Superman_Unchained_Vol_1_7 * Superman Unchained (Vol 1) 07